


Ronan's Bracelets

by Hematite



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Gansey's death, Spoilers, hints of pynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hematite/pseuds/Hematite
Summary: About Ronan's bracelets; my personal headcanon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very well written, but I really liked the idea, so. . . this happened. I love TRC, but this really isn't doing it justice.

If anyone was asked to describe Ronan Lynch, one of the first things they would mention would be his bracelets. They wouldn't know why. The bracelets looked like braided leather, nothing more. The bracelets were always looped around his right wrist. Even his closest friends had never seen him without his leather bracelets. If anyone looked closely at them or held them, they would notice the heavy oddness of them, or the fresh, outdoor smell, or the fact that the bracelets were warmer than they should have been.  
Ronan knew the truth. He started with four bracelets. One for Matthew, one for Aurora, both warm with the life of his remaining family. One for himself, marked from his teeth, sometimes burning, sometimes icy. One for Niall, cool against his skin. None for Declan, because he was a heartless bastard. When Chainsaw flew into his hands, he dreamed another band of leather, bright and pulsing with her liveliness. After Kavinsky died, he had seven. One for Matthew, another for Aurora. One for himself. One for Chainsaw. One for Gansey, burning against his skin. One for Adam, alternately burning or freezing. One for Blue, somehow comforting in its warmth. There was no bracelet for Noah. Each time he attempted to make one, it crumbled in his hands as soon as he woke. The bracelets wrapped around his wrist were indications of the strength of the life of the ones he loved, and Ronan knew that as long as the bracelets were warm, he could sleep.  
When Adam and Ronan kissed, he felt Adam's bracelet flare with heat.  
When Adam was possessed, his bracelet changed colors, from black to an oily blue-green. The bracelet tightened on his skin until his wrist bruised and nearly bled.  
When Gansey died, his bracelet turned cold for the first time. As Ronan cried, he could feel the leather cool on his arm, the same temperature as his father's once was.  
After Gansey came back, his bracelet always carried the scent of Cabeswater, leaves and water.   
Every minute, he is aware of his bracelets. There are seven bracelets on his wrist now. There are two in a box made of strangely heavy wood that his father gave him. One for Matthew. One for Declan. One for Chainsaw. One for Gansey. One for Adam. One for Blue. One for himself. As long as they are warm, he can sleep.


End file.
